10 Companions
by OrangeSodaSpill
Summary: When Tanlaithwen hears that the One Ring has been found after all these years, she is eager to join the fellowship to get revenge on her brother's death. Rated PG to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The wind whipped my hair back behind me as I crossed the calm Fords of Brunien on the back of my horse Dûrardaiel. Her hooves clopped against the rocks and took me to the other side. I pushed a lock that had fallen back in my face behind my pointy ear. Finally, I was home.  
  
I rode my horse to the entrance of the city where they welcomed me whole- heartedly. Most of them guessed I was here to see old friends, but I was here to see the One Ring. Not that I wanted it, I wanted in my most deepest desires to destroy it. I think some of the elves guessed I was doing that to, but very few knew.  
  
Come to think of it, I knew of very, VERY, few who did. Rumors could have hopped around and spread, but I don't think an elf would do such a thing. For my brother, Thauruial was killed because of the power of the Ring. Killed by Sauron himself. To some, it might seem an event of history, of the past. Not to me. To me the pain still burned like he had been slaughtered yesterday.  
  
I rode Dûrardaiel to the stables where the stable hand fed and watered her. I ventured to some old acquaintances' houses where they greeted me kindly. Even though it didn't show, most of them were very old, for I had known them when I was very young. Most of them remembered my mischief. They sent me on my way. Last to see was Arwen. I had not seen her since we were both younger, much younger at that. She greeted me warmly, though her mind seemed troubled. She decided to stop hiding it from me.  
  
"Follow me." She said. I did so and she led me to a room in the House of Elrond where a young boy lay, unconscious. "I assume you are here to join the band that is to destroy the Ring." I nodded yes. "This tiny fellow has brought it this far, all the way from The Shire. He is a hobbit." I nodded in sudden understanding. "You thought he was a young boy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. "He must have great courage to bring it from the far away lands of his home.  
  
"Oh yes. He was stabbed by a Morgul blade on Weathertop. I brought him here. A few more minutes and he would have been lost." I felt sudden pity for him. I knew, for some reason, he would not give up. He would take the Ring and destroy it. And by my life, I would go with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day I had been exploring the halls of the House of Elrond and had found a comfortable reading room. There was a cushioned, high-backed chair against one wall and a couple of shelves full of books. I didn't need a book, just a place to read.  
  
I had settled myself down, and had been reading my book for ten minutes or so, when someone walked through the door, his back facing me. He turned around and saw me. He seemed a little surprised to see another, but not caught off guard. He had a stream of long, blonde hair and eyes like the purest water. He was built tall and fair and looked the strength of ten full-grown men, but was skinny and swift.  
  
"I had not expected to see another here." He said in a voice that carried like the wind. "I discovered this room when I first arrived here."  
  
"I didn't know what to expect, this is my second day here." I said, and then added in a mutter to myself, "In a long while."  
  
He had heard my mumble, "So you've been here before?"  
  
"Yes, but many, many years ago." I said, recalling all of the memories. "But I like to leave that in the past. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" I said in sudden realization, "I'm Tanlaithwen Thaliontur from here originally, but I came to here from Lothlorien, where I've lived for quite a bit of time."  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," he replied, "From Mirkwood." I realized who he was now. The Elf prince from Mirkwood, but said nothing of it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Legolas. I really must be going." I got up from the chair and left the room. I needed to be gone from there quick.  
  
I couldn't fall in love again. 


End file.
